Bruised
by NilaSagol
Summary: Stan develops an addiction/obsession with gang life and clubs. Things don't go wrong until Stan steals from all his friends and continues doing things wrong to them. Limits are pushed and tested and everyone gives up on Stan except Kenny. Is it too late?
1. Intro

**INTRO**

My name is Kenny. I'm sure you all know me as the kid that dies all the time or has so much bad luck but this isn't about me. This is about my good friend Stan. I decided to open up or I guess write about what has been happening to Stan. It is a very complicated story so you may have to listen closely to some parts but this is my point of view about what happened. Stan is one of my best friends, he is a real pal but the day his ego ran off the road was the toughest thing for me to ever see. Stan has a good heart, is happy-go-lucky, and...Oh, he's as sweet as sugar. You can't find much wrong with Stan, he's such a good leader and friend. That was him before he got way too involved in things, I'm even surprised how he got involved. The situation messed him up so fucking bad, it was like he was blind and I had to be watching out for him every moment of the day. I never knew how bad it was going to be until "it" happened. The story goes like this:

It was a perfectly sunny day like it always was in South Park. We were all waiting at the bus stop as usual. Stan, Kyle, and Cartman were there along with myself. Yeah, we were just chilling. Cartman was the first to complain about how terrible dinner went for him last night. He continued bitching and complaining as we all sighed. It was the price we paid for having Cartman in our group. He came with a lot of extra batteries than it said included on the box. He continued on and on as Stan switched the topic to something else. It would be the start of his addiction/obesession. He looked around and then back at us as he got excited.

"Cartman, enough of your complaining. I heard about something really epic!" Stan was really jumpy. "They're opening up three new clubs in town!"

I looked at Stan. "Huh? What kind of clubs."

"Oh the usual, bar/strip club combo. It sounds really neat." Stan smiled. "One is called the Babylon club...I like that one a lot."

Kyle looked weirdly at Stan. "Since when do you like clubs, Stan? You know we're all underage for clubs."

"Since I began hanging around my new friends."

Everyone went into shock. Stan only had us as friends. What new friends did he make this time? There was something Stan wasn't telling us, I could tell there was something more but I didn't say anything. I knew what new friends Stan was talking about. It was a group called the "Rough Stars" they were a gang, well, sort of but not really but they were into clubs. Some of them were as young as us and they snuck into the clubs and stole money and shit. Man, Officer Barbrady sure had a hard time with them. He could never catch them at all. Stan didn't seem to involved but I still worried about how he was acting.

I looked at Stan. "Stan, they steal money and shit."

"So? Kenny, they want me to be the leader of the group! If I could be the leader, I could own all three clubs and be rich!"

Cartman couldn't believe it. "Stan, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into. That's adult stuff."

Stan clenched his fists. "Well, I want more. I don't have enough right now. I want more!

Now Kyle was nervous. "Alright Stan, what the hell is going on? This isn't like you!"

Stan didn't answer as the bus pulled in. Once we got on the bus, Stan went to go sit among the Rough Stars. He didn't bother to sit with Kyle, I decided to sit with Kyle. Kyle couldn't believe Stan didn't want to sit next to him. We kind of knew Stan was hanging around them but we didn't think he was legit Rough Star member. He was now. Kyle looked back and then he looked back at me. He seemed really worried about what was going on. Kyle seemed so nervous.

"Kenny, did Stan tell you anything?" Kyle was so nervous it made me nervous. "Why is he hanging around them?"

I shrugged. "I didn't think he was legit."

"Well, he is now. It's been like that for almost a week, Kenny!"

Now I was nervous. "This isn't like him. We need to investigate."

Kyle smiled. "Ok, Kenny. Great idea but we can't let Stan know we're watching him. I want you rto keep him eye on him, it'll be too obvious if I do it. So, you can watch him. I'll take notes."

I felt so bad that I wasn't telling Stan about spying on him. It felt wrong because he was my friend but it needed to be done. All I could see in my head is Stan's body laying in an open casket because he was killed. It just kept bothering because it operated like a gang and Stan seemed too distracted to watch out for himself. I looked at Stan who had his arms crossed as he listened to the leaders in the gang. Stan began talking about what club to hit next and that was Babylon club. I elbowed Kyle.

Kyle quickly took notes. Cartman began hitting Kyle's hat as Kyle glared at him. I didn't really want Cartman involved because he wouldn't help. In fact, he wanted Stan to suffer. I don't know what the fuck happened between them but it was bad. Cartman continued to annoy Kyle as Kyle shielded his notes.

"Stop it, fatass! I'm playing detective with Kenny!"

Cartman felt left out. "I want to play! Who are we spying on, Jew? Come on! Let me in on it!"

I whispered. "Stan."

Cartman quickly lost interest. "Aw, weak! I'm going to play with my megaman figures! Stan's no fun to be--"

I put my brown gloves over Cartman's mouth. He always had to spoil everything just like the time he gave me my birthday present, one month early! That ruined everything! It just fucking did. Who does that? Cartman glared and went back to playing as we pulled into school. Stan didn't follow us, he decided to skip school. Kyle was alarmed as he ran towards Stan.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" yelled Kyle. "Stan, when have you ever skipped school?"

Stan just scoffed. "I have to skip school, just give me the homework when school gets out."

I looked at Stan. "Hey, you shouldn't be doing that, Stan."

Stan glared at me a little bit. He was changing a lot more quickly than I thought. Stan just stood there with his arms crossed and just looked at us both. He was serious about skipping school. I didn't want him to because you'll get three detentions. We had an incident with Craig and Tweek. Craig didn't want to miss out on a fucking Burger King blowout sale, and Tweek didn't want to miss the Starbucks Coffee sale. They both skipped school three times and got caught. So, they changed the rules at school.

"I'll do what the fuck I want!" yelled Stan. "I need to skip school, ok?!?!"

Stan took off down the road with the other Rough Star members. Kyle and I watched in disappointment. We were so worried about Stan, he never ever skipped school and now he did it for the first time. All I had to say was that it wouldn't be my fault when he had to deal with the detentions. They suck to serve and I've heard all these bad stories. It wasn't worth doing something like that if you didn't have a fucking plan and Stan didn't. If he got caught then he would be in a pile of shit up to his head. Kyle just looked and sat on the steps. The bell ran as I got Kyle up on his feet to go to class.

"Come on, Kyle." I replied. "We have to get to class."

Kyle looked at me. "Kenny, I want you to watch Stan more closely. Skip school and spy on him."

I looked at Kyle. "WHAT?!?!? Skip school, I'll get a fucking detention!"

Kyle frowned. "Please? I'll watch your back, I promise you won't get a detention. I promise, dude."

I growled. "You better. I'll only be gone five minutes!"

I gave Kyle my backpack as I took off my hood. I didn't want to wear today anyway and plus I wanted to be disguised. I walked casually down the street as I began hiding behind dumpsters, trees, cars, and other shit so Stan wouldn't see me. I continued walking casually as I saw my dad pass by with his broken up truck. What the hell was he doing--Oh, right he's going to drink. I don't think he saw me, he would've stopped the car by now. Yep, he was on his way to the bar.

I hid behind a dumpster as I saw Stan check for anyone. I slid on some papers but it didn't bother them. I listened closely as Stan was discussing club business. Stan was telling the gang about a surprise attack on the Gondaba club. I was shocked. I didn't know Stan attacked the clubs, I thought he just managed the business and shit. Oh no, he was aiming for a hardcore position and that was "Supreme Star Leader" It was the toughest position to get. You had to some hardcore shit to get that far. Many people that tried fucking killed themselves or were never heard of again. I began to get so scared for Stan. I don't think he knows the ins and outs of a gang. Once you're in, you're in for life and that means until you're either on your deathbed or if you get killed. He was playing Russian Roulette but the gun was always loaded.

Stan checked to see if anyone was there. He went back to his plan as I took notes. I also noticed that Stan was smoking something, I don't what it was and then I saw a large bag of crack come out of his pocket. Man, he was in the gang life deep! Stan was stuck and it looked like it was up to me to get him out because there was no way Kyle would involve himself this dangerous. If he found out it was "gang" related, you could count him out of this mess. I guess it was really up to me.

I scribbled down some notes and snuck out of the alley and ran back to school. I got into class as looked at me funny. Shit, I could feel the detention cooking on the burner. Shit! I should've just snuck rather than just walk in but I decided to just accept whatever happened. just laughed.

"Jeez, Kenny. Kyle said your bathroom break was going to be five minutes." He continued to laugh. "It took ten minutes!"

I laughed. "Sorry, I had way to much Mexican last night! Enchiladas give me the shits!"

Everyone laughed. I covered my mouth. I forgot that my hood wasn't on! So, everyone heard what I said! It didn't matter, as long as I didn't serve the detention then I was fine. Mr. Garrison laughed as he turned his back. Kyle tapped me as I gave him my notes. He couldn't believe it as the paper shook in his hands. I put my arm around him. He began to cry as Mr. Garrison looked at the both of us.

"Kenny. Could you take Kyle outside? I don't know what's going on but maybe you can talk to Kyle."

I lead Kyle outside the classroom as Kyle's wailed on my shoulder. He was so messed up, Kyle never cried like that but this time it was really serious.

"K-Kenny...." He stuttered. "W-What do we do?!?!? Stan could die!"

I sighed. "If we get involved, we may be killed. Kyle, I want you to stay out of this. Let me handle it."

Kyle's eyes focused on me. "Y-you'd really do it, Kenny? Wow....You're a true friend. I wish I had the balls you do to fight sometimes..."

I smiled. "Aww, Kyle." Then I got serious. "You need to stay of this and keep Cartman away. I'll tell you anything that happens, ok? Just don't get involved."

Kyle nodded and then he broke down. It was so hard to watch Kyle do that. Kyle and Stan were best friends, they did everything together and just knowing that Stan could die at any moment killed Kyle. It also ripped me up inside since Stan was such a good person. It really dawned on me, he could really die and that would be it. Kyle continued to cry as I hugged him. I knew Kyle wanted to do something about this but he couldn't he would wind up dead and then I would have two friends to identify at the morgue. God, why did Stan have to go and do this? He was messing with his life.

I looked down the hall as Kyle walked back to class. Something had to be done and it looked like it was up to me to save Stan. It would be hard and I mean HARD to do but it looked like Stan needed a hero to stand by him and that hero, was me. I had to take a stand and get Stan out of the situation before it was too late.

Stan was my friend and I wasn't doing it because I was forced, I was doing it because my friend was in trouble and he needed me. Damn it, he needed me!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- "The Omen Walks"**

For the next few weeks, it only got worse. I noticed Stan around my house more at night and he was trying to steal my golden PSP. Kyle had called me to tell me a bunch of his allowence was missing and a bunch of other stuff was missing. Cartman also complained of missing food and missing toys. It all pointed to Stan. He was breaking into people's houses around midnight to three-thirty on the weekends, He was driven to steal and he always suceeded and never got caught. Stan also began skipping school more occasionally so he could do drug deals and prepare to own all three clubs in South Park. How he got so fucking obesessed is a mystery to me, he wanted more power all the time now and it was getting harder to be his friend. Kyle hadn't smiled in weeks because he was so worried about Stan.

Kyle decided to stay over my house, I strongly advised him not to but he he didn't care. We decided to stake out my house and watch Stan do his tricks. Kyle was always checking the telescope every five minutes and got so worn out if Stan didn't move or anything. I told him to wait because it was Saturday, my house was on his list to bust into. So, we waited up.

"We have to wait up." I said. "He always hits the east side on Saturday."

Kyle looked at my messy dirty-blonde hair, then back at me. "Kenny, this is dangerous. Stan could kill us but if it has to be someone I know you'll take the risk."

I nodded warmly. "Kyle, you don't deserve this...I'd be happy to die for you."

Kyle smiled and put his arm around me. "Thanks, Kenny. So, um--"

The lights flickered out. Kyle and I froze. Stan cut the power to my house and my parents weren't going to bitch because my dad passed out hours ago and my mom went to bed. Kevin? Well, he went out. Kyle hid behind me and began stuttering. I could tell this was going to be nasty. I led Kyle to my closet.

"Kyle, nasty shit is about to go down." I replied darkly. "You need to stay out of it."

Kyle glared at me. "No! I can't let you deal with Stan by yourself! I want to try for once!"

I put my hands over Kyle's mouth. "No, it's too dangerous. We already talked about this, Kyle."

Kyle refused to listen to me and stood by my side. I heard footsteps. Then I heard nothing. I could hear Kyle's hard breathing against my neck along with his shuttered cries. I froze up as I heard the footsteps again but this time the door was creaking. Kyle ran forward to be face to face with a gun, Kyle screamed and fainted on the floor. I saw Stan's sick gaze as he poked me with the gun several times, it pissed me off so much. Stan laughed as he ran through my room and saw my golden PSP. He jumped on my desk as I knocked him off. He wasn't getting my fucking PSP, he could go to hell for that! No way in hell! I got a knife and threw my chair down.

"Get the fuck out of my house, bitch!" I yelled. "You're trying to steal MY PSP!"

Stan ignored me and still went after it. "Fuck you, Kenny!"

The next few movements and moments would be ingrained in my head forever. I went to go get the gun away from Stan as he came at me with a knife. He had me against the wall as he pressed the gun against my skull. He cocked the gun as I looked at him fearless. He could shoot if he wanted. Stan glared at me. He showed my golden PSP to me as I glared angerily. He took the gun away from me as he put it in his black bag. Damn, he screwed me bad. I couldn't fucking believe what he would do to me next.

Stan took the knife from me. "Kenny...I need to...cut you....Fucking hold still...."

I glared. "Oh, I'm not making this easy...." I bailed out of the window. "If you want it so fucking bad....Keep up with my ass!"

Stan cursed me and jumped from the window and continued chasing me down the streets. I got as far as the ice-cream shop in town then Stan jumped me. Stan pushed me against the brick wall and grabbed my throat. He was going to slit me bad this time.

Stan lighty traced a cut on my neck. "Kenny...If you keep it up." Stan pushed the knife harder against my neck. "I'll slit you and I'll slit Kyle....So, pick your choice."

I growled. "Fuck off, Stan! I'm not letting you take it, slit me! Go on, do it!"

Stan hesistated. I knew it, he didn't want to. He dropped the PSP and took out Kyle's Star of David necklace. I couldn't believe it. Stan robbed his own best friend and I didn't stop him. Stan looked at the piece of jewerly and smiled, he was going to get some big money for that piece of work. He smiled for awhile and then looked at me.

Stan came closer to me. He got out the knife, he slit a large X on my stomach, and then used the knife to slit "R.S For Life." I couldn't believe Stan. All the nice memories I had of him were erased. Burned. Thrown out like shit. He was the complete opposite and it hurt me so much that he would go to this level to be boss. I looked at him innocently as he frowned then he looked at me.

"I'm sorry, Kenny." He began. "It had to be done, I had to cut you to get my fucking promotion."

I stammered. I refused to talk anymore to Stan. He scarred our friendship. I just couldn't look at him anymore, he made me feel disgusting. He made me feel ashamed of our friendship. I got up to go home only to fall back down because I was cut so bad. The only thing I felt was betrayal not pain. I had deaths way worse than this, I couldn't feel the pain I was in. I just looked at the betrayal in Stan's eyes.

X X X

I limped home until I saw Kyle looking outside my window. He ran to me to see my cuts and he nearly fainted again but he just froze, his spine was controled by ice. He helped me onto the bed and took out an emergancy kit. I refused to have him help me because this was hospital work not something an amature could do.

"Kyle, I need to go to the hospital. " I replied. ".....I was too late, Stan took...."

Kyle felt his shirt to realize his Star of David was missing. His eyes didn't move. "..........Stan...He wouldn't--"

"He would..." I said silently, still ashamed that I was cut. "Damn it, why didn't I fight harder?!?!"

"Kenny, it's not your fault. Your his friend, why would you want to beat his face in?" Kyle put his arm around me. "....It's my fault, I should've never--"

Kyle stopped short only to cry out in disbelief. He fell to the ground screaming and crying. I watched him. It only made more determined to stop Stan before it was too late. Stan brought this on himself but I still knew that it was up to me to get him out of this mess.

Pretty soon, everyone would stop caring.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- "Stan Is Dead?"**

Three months had gone by. At lunch, it was just the three of us. On the playground, it was just three of us. Even at my birthday party, Stan failed to show up and it just made everyone sad. Kyle's birthday had gone by, no sign of Stan. He was too busy and I mean busy trying to conquer all the clubs in South Park. He had two under his belt already, his greed already possessed him to want the third one and he was seriously getting ready. My heart leapt out of my chest at night because I thought about him all night and all the time. It was just so hard to go through the day without Stan's name coming up in my conversations with Kyle and Cartman.

Kyle slammed the table. "You know what...I've had it with Stan, Kenny. No one can save him now, he's going to die."

I glared at Kyle. "You always give up so easily, don't you? Well, I'm not giving up!"

Cartman just sighed. "Kenny, he's so going to drag you down with him. Didn't you hear what he did?"

I paused. "No, can someone fill me in?"

Cartman began talking. "Well, I heard from Craig, who heard from Tweek, who heard from Token that he sold his house three times because he was in debt up to his head. Yeah, Kenny. That's who Stan is."

"THREE TIMES?!?! What the fuck was he thinking?!?!"

Kyle glared at me. "That's the person you want to protect, Kenny? Go on and do it, I don't want him as a best friend anymore!"

I stared at Kyle in horror. He didn't say what I thought he said. No, it....it just couldn't be. No....How could he do that to Stan? Stan and Kyle are best friends! They're so close that they're basically like brothers. I couldn't believe Kyle, if it was something this bad, he would fight to the death to save Stan but he wasn't doing it. Stan turned Kyle against him because he stole so much stuff and got Kyle involved in a horrible mix-up with his drugs. So, Kyle didn't want nothing to do with him, anymore. Cartman? Well, you can say that he's done with him too.

Most of the kids were fed up. His parents were just about ready to kick him out.

Kyle looked at me. "You're a traitor, Kenny." My spine froze, Kyle said it so darkly. "....I don't want to be friends with someone who's trying to help the enemy, Kenny we're not friends."

I grabbed Kyle by his orange jacket. "You liar! Kyle, you wanted help me in the fucking beginning! You--"

Kyle pushed me away. "That was before. This is now. Give up, Kenny."

Cartman also looked at me. "Kenny, he's gone. We can't do anything to stop him, give up."

Kyle saw that I was about to leave. "Kenny...." His eyes filled with tears. "Wait, I didn't mean to say what I did...Kenny."

I glared at Kyle. "If you didn't, then you wouldn't have said it the way you just did. Damn it, I'm doing this by myself. The four of us are friends...no, brothers. We're supposed to help Stan."

Kyle continued crying. "I'm sorry.....I just can't do this anymore..."

Cartman shook his head. "I don't want to get shot. They'll shoot anyone involved, Kenny."

I slammed my chair against the table and left. Kyle broke down as Cartman just walked away to go play outside on the playground. I wasn't giving up on Stan. He was my friend and he always cared about me, it's my turn to do the same. If Kyle and Cartman won't do it, then I will. I never let them down, a friend is someone who doesn't let you down and will always be there for you and that's what I was to them, a friend. Stan was a friend until he lost sight of what he wanted.

I marched to the corner and just sat there, frustrated. Stan walked over to me, he was in a spiffy white and blue suit and had shaded sunglasses. He took out his stash to show me as I hit it out of his hands. Stan just scoffed and picked it up.

"So, you want to be some, Kenny?" Stan asked in a taunting way. "You can help me out by--"

"Fuck no! Man, why would I chain myself to a ball and chain that bad?" I glared at Stan. "Why didn't you tell me you sold your house three times?!?! What the hell is wrong with you?!?!"

Stan just shrugged. "Didn't pay my money on time, Kenny. I was too busy spending it."

I wanted to kick myself. He made me feel so disgusting. "You know, Stan. I'm the one who cares about your ass, everyone else doesn't!"

Stan just rolled his eyes. "I don't care, Kenny. I'm the boss of my empire now, who needs friends? My gang is my life."

I wanted to slap Stan but I didn't. "........How dare you, Stan. You know if you fucking screw up again, you'll have no place to live! Where are you going to live? Let me guess, my rundown shack of a house?!?!"

Stan didn't reply to me and put his drugs in his suit. I could tell he didn't care about anything. He just didn't anymore. I looked straight into his eyes, I knew if I could just reach him he could get out of this situation. I knew Stan wasn't long gone, he hesitated when he wanted to stab me and he always asked people if I was ok. Some of him was still left, I just had to get to him before the door shut. Stan continued counting his money and then he looked at me.

"There's going to be a gang war tonight, Kenny." Stan replied. "....Babylon club is the last club I have to get."

I looked at Stan then I suddenly saw him drop dead with blood surrounding him. I shook my head violently, I had the worst feeling he was going to die and I wasn't usually wrong when I predicted death. I didn't move for the longest time as Stan eyed me. Nothing mattered anymore, Stan's life was on the line and I had to protect it. I couldn't die. I had to...stay alive if something happened to Stan and that would be tough. We'd have to dodge bullets, knives, everything dangerous tonight. I wasn't letting Stan die, it wasn't his time to die. No.

I grabbed Stan. "You're not going there without me...You fucking understand?" I looked into Stan's eyes. "...I'm not going to be responsible for your death...I'll protect you."

Stan rolled his eyes. "Kenny, I can defend myself. Don't worry about it." Stan strutted around arrogantly. "I can take care of myself, I'm leader of the Rough Stars."

I grabbed Stan's hand. "NO! You're bringing me, got it?!?! I'm not letting you fucking die, Stan! Everyone else thinks you are but I know that's not going to happen! It's my job to protect you now!"

Stan pushed me away. "What's your fucking problem, Kenny?!?! I won't get shot, how is that--"

"Don't be naive, Stan! Look at what happens to me when I die! You think I go out there thinking it's always safe?!?! I've been shot and I didn't survive! Goddamn it, Stan!"

Stan pushed me against the wall. "Want to get cut again, Kenny?" He drew out a knife. "I'll make sure you get cut where most guys cringe about getting cut!"

Oh shit! My dick! He was serious too, the knife was going lower and I knew if I got cut there I would so die! I grabbed the knife as Stan fought back for it fiercely. I was so scared but Stan put the knife back in his pocket and just looked at me a very dark look. I could hear Kyle crying louder and louder because he saw what Stan almost did to me. Stan back away and looked at his group which was ready to do away with me but he told them to stay back.

Stan gave me one last look. "Stay away from the Babylon club tonight, Kenny. Don't make me kill you..."

Stan walked away with his gang. I clenched my fists, there was no way in hell I was going to let Stan die! All I could hear in my head was _"dead man"_walking over and over to the point where it was all or death. What Stan didn't know was that Kenny McCormick was a hero and if I had to risk my life I did with honor and pride. He'd learn soon enough.

X X X

That evening at around eight, I climbed above the Babylon club. I could see Stan and another gang trying to make a deal on whatever it was. I was getting ready for when the guns were drawn out. If turned serious, I was going in there whether Stan liked or not because his ass would be on the line and there was only one person who could save him. Kenny McCormick. I watched as the other gang and Stan talked about different things. I had a bad feeling about this whole situation and I had so many scary dreams about Stan dying in this club. I quickly glanced at the gang leader on the opposite side pull out a gun from his back pocket. This was going to get fucking ugly and I mean quick.

This whole situation screamed death and I knew they all were dancing with the Grim Reaper today. Not many people would make it out alive, many people would lucky to escape with just a gun shot or less.

I got on my knees and prayed to god for me and Stan to make it. I would be mad at myself for however long I lived if Stan didn't make it out alive. I suddnely saw Stan push the other gang leader and draw a gun as the bullets cracked across the club like lightening. I quickly ran down the emergancy exit ramp as I got on the third level of the club to see that a gang war was in session. People were dropping dead all over the place as I hid behind the ramps of the club. Strippers, gang members, regular people, were all dying and I felt so bad. The clubs were built so people in South Park could have a fun time not die.

I got a good view of Stan. Man, he was good with two pistols! He was scoring some points but as I looked over to the left of him the gang leader of the gang was about to shoot him, I ran in and tried to push Stan out of the way. Everything went so slowly as I dodged bullets and knives. I jumped to save Stan.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I yelled. "STAN!"

Stan looked over at me but it was too late he got shot as he fell to the ground. I landed on him to see that he was shot twice. Blood poured out of him as I blocked the bullets with steel plates, dishes, anything I could get my hands on as I lead Stan to safety. Stan's eyes turned into a glare as he looked up at me. He couldn't believe I would set foot in the club to save him but I had to because my dream had a horrible ending, Stan ended up dead and I didn't have time to stop.

Stan coughed. "Kenny! I told you not to--" He yelled out in pain. "What the fuck are you doing playing hero?!?!"

I looked directly at Stan with my soft blue eyes. "It's my job. I only care about you, Stan. You should give a fucking damn!"

The bullets rang out in the backround as I was shot in the arm. "Damn it!" I yelled. "Stan, you're only hope is me and I have to survive! If I don't you'll be dead!"

Stan glared again. "This is your fucking fault! What the hell were you thinking about coming in here?!?!"

I ignored Stan as I ran as fast I could out of the club. "You're losing blood! Damn it! I have to make it, Stan! I just have too."

Stan coughed again. "Give up, Kenny. I'm dying...I may not make it...I'm losing too much blood..."

Tears welled up in my eyes. "Damn it! God, please let him live! Please give me strength to save Stan! Let me--"

Stan's eyes widened. "Kenny, you're flying! Oh my god! You have angel wings! Seriously, look!"

I looked to see that I was off the ground. God actually listened to me! I forgot that he gave me that power a long time ago. I just thought it didn't work but it was working now. I flew as fast as I could to Hell's Pass Hospital. I zoomed as fast I could until I saw the hospital in sight, I looked at Stan who was losing life fast. I flew at full speed until I realized I was going too fast as I crashed through the windows of the entrance and landed with Stan at my side. The doctors ran up to me as they took Stan.

"He got shot." I replied. "Please, he's losing too much blood!"

The doctors rushed Stan to the ER as I saw them trying to resuscitate Stan. He was flatlining as doctors tried so hard to save him. They would get him, then he would flatline again and again. The doctor ran out of the ER as he looked for people with Stan's blood type. He was coming up short. He was looking for someone with O negative blood.

I raised my hand. "I'm O negative. I want to donate my blood to my friend. Please, you don't have many options."

The doctor wanted to say no. "Are you sure you're willing to do this?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, it would mean the world to me if I could save my best friend's life."

The doctor had no choice as he took blood from me and rushed back in the ER with the blood. Stan was still fighting for his life as I watched painfully. I could come back from the dead if I died but if Stan died, that would be it for Stan. I would be attending his funeral and all I could picture was Kyle braking down and not being able to recover from Stan's death. You see Kyle had diabetes and I often had to remind him to watch his sugar and made sure he ate everyday. If Stan died, the depression would take over and he would refuse to eat and I knew it.

Stan still flatlined as I got back on my knees and prayed to god again.

**_Kenny's Prayer_**

_"Please god, don't take him. I know he fucked up but please give him a chance. I know if you save him from this horrible disaster that I promise to make sure he has a home, pay off all his debt, stop him from selling drugs, anything else I can do to make it right for Stan. I know he's done some things that wasn't right but please god, I forgave him for all that. Forgive him for all this. He let things go to his head, forgive him. I promise to take care of him all the way. Please let him be alright. Tell him that Kenny loves him no matter what happens to him. Don't take him yet, just don't."_

I looked in the room to see them still fighting to save Stan's life. I started to cry. Stan always meant the world to me and to see him get caught up in this disaster was brutal. His life hung in the balance and I just waited to see if would make it or not.

The doctor came back out, this was it. I would know god took Stan away from me or not. I looked up at the sky and begged him one more time not to take him.

If Stan did make it, I sensed his recovery would be a blind road. He would need a lot of care and love if he wanted to recover.

* * *

**That's Chapter 3. Will Stan make it or not? Please R&R.  
**

**A/N:** _**For the blood types I had no idea what Stan and Kenny's were so I had to just put a random blood type. I know Cartman and Kyle are AB but I had no idea what Stan and Kenny's were.**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- "He's Yours"**

I waited for Stan to wake up. He was finally stable. I was so glad I saved his life, if it wasn't for me, he'd be long gone and my premonition would've came true for sure. The only thing I cared about was that he made it. He was going to be ok but I knew there would be a lot to do in the next few months waiting fro Stan to recover. Stan opened his eyes as he looked at me .

"Kenny...." He replied faintly. "W-What happened....Am I dead?"

"No, you're alive." I replied softly. "I saved you're life Stan and look..." I showed him my bandage. "I donated my blood to you."

Stan's eyes widened. "Wow....Thanks Kenny, I guess we're blood brothers now, huh?"

I laughed at Stan's joke as he laughed too. "So, are you ok?"

Stan tried to move as he grunted in pain. "Yeah...I'm just in a lot of pain. Who brought flowers?"

I smiled. "I did."

Stan was so takened back. He was so happy that I cared but I could tell that he was uncertain where he was going to be once he got out of the hospital. He looked at me as he tried to move.

I had to make sure Stan was flat. "Stan, the doctor said..."

"Oh no, I'm paralyzed! No.....NO!"

I shook my head. "You're not paralyzed but you were close. One of the bullets did hit some of your spine and..."

Stan had a shocked look on his face. "Did it do damage? Will I be ok?"

I sighed. "The doctor said it'll take about six months for you to walk again. Maybe sooner if we work everyday on it."

Stan suddnely hid his face under his sheets. "........Who's going to take care of me? I got kicked out a week ago. Oh man, Kenny. What do I do?"

I looked at him. "I only care. So, it looks like my bashed up house is your new home."

Stan was hiding his shame. "Kenny, I can't...."

I smiled. "Don't worry the nurse taught me how to do that."

That didn't help at all, Stan was still embarrassed. "What the fuck did I get myself into? Now, I have to be dependent on you. How are you going to pay for my medication and my diapers? Goddamn it, this is so embarrassing!"

I looked at the large bag of money in the corner of the room. "Looks like you're going to have use all the money you have in there to pay for it. I paused. "Did you know you're four-hundred thousand dollars in debt?"

Stan's eyes widened like he just watched a calf get brutally slaughtered. "................Kenny.........How come.............?"

I hated explaning Stan's mistakes but I had to. "Well, you didn't pay the four attorneys you hired when you went to court, you owe your gang money for laundering money, you gambled way too much, and you have...."

Stan stopped me. "Oh, this is so fucked up. Kenny, you have to help me."

I stood still. Something told me that I couldn't let Stan down even if he did betray me. I was his only hope. There was no way Stan could care for himself in his condition and my house couldn't hold another person. This situation turned even more fucking complicated. I knew that we didn't have a lot at my house for Stan and we had food when we had food. If we didn't have food, then we just didn't eat that day at all.

"Stan." I replied. "You need to listen to me, we're not going to be living at my house for your recovery."

Stan went shocked. "What other way can we do this, Kenny? I can't think of another way to do this."

"Well, we can live in a place called a _"Casa Medica"_, it's where it's like a hospital and a house at the same time."

Stan got excited. "Great! Where can we find one of those?"

I frowned. "That's the problem. Getting there."

Stan let out a hard sigh. "Ok. What's wrong with getting there? Is it like over the mountains or something?"

I sighed again. "Well, the nearest one is in town but it is thirty miles north at a lodge."

Stan felt so defeated. "Kenny, make this easy as possible. We're going to your house."

I really didn't want Stan over my house. My house was rundown, dirty, and broken. Not even a lot of things worked in our house, how was that going to work out with Stan's problem? My house was too small to have another person.

"Stan, my house is too fucking small." I looked at him. "We have to go to the Casa Medica.

Stan glared at me. "No. Kenny, your house is where I want to go. Don't make this..."

"Fine." I said. "Fine, you better not complain though. My house isn't the best but it'll have to fucking do."

Stan smiled. I could tell he was happy I gave him a home and I was glad. Stan is one of my closest friends I have. I would do anything to make sure he made out ok. I didn't want a reward either because just being there was my reward. Stan didn't have to pay me, or vow to my ultra best friend. I was already his best friend and I just wanted Stan to be ok, that was all. If it was Cartman, he would want a huge fucking award and more but I wasn't like him. I just wanted my friend to be ok.

That's all that mattered to me.

"Hey, Kenny..." Stan began. "I promise to--"

"Stan, I don't need money from you. My services are free, if you went to Cartman you'd be in fucking debt all over again!"

Stan began laughing and hard too. It was good to see Stan's smiling face again, I missed when he did smile. When he was playing as a gangster, he didn't smile as much and was the opposite of happy-go-lucky Stan. I knew I had Stan back but something told me to make sure that he was fully back to his old self. I didn't want Stan to go back to that horrible life again. He's never get back out and he would be dead for sure this time.

I looked at Stan. "Um, about my house Stan...It's different than yours, ok?"

Stan didn't seem to care. "Oh, I don't give a shit, Kenny. If I have somewhere to live then I'm fine."

"Since you have a lot of money, we can buy all the things we need." I said as I made a list. "First the debt needs to be paid off, ok?"

Stan looked at me sadly. "Where's Kyle? Has he come to visit me?"

I stopped stiff. "Um......Stan, Kyle will come when he's--"

Stan glared at his porridge. "Some best friend he is, fucking bastard wouldn't even visit me in the hospital. I didn't even sell his necklace like I thought I would. "

I sighed. I had tried so hard to convince Kyle to visit Stan but he always refused. Kyle wanted nothing to do with Stan and as of now their relationship was suffering. Kyle and Stan wouldn't let a fight tear up their relationship but because Stan betrayed Kyle so many times, Kyle just gave up and took the situation very personal. Kyle thought he was severely affected but I was too, I would have to do a lot of work to help Stan recover.

Cartman didn't want anything to do with Stan either. God, Cartman could be heartless at the wrong times and I was really fucking pissed at him that he wouldn't help me or anything. He just went on his way.

Stan struggled to eat his porridge. "Um...Kenny? Can you feed me my porridge?"

I smiled. "Sure. I was waiting for you to ask me."

Stan began laughing. "Guess you'll have to get used to me calling you, Kenny."

I laughed. "I guess I'm Dr. Kenny now, huh?"

We both laughed as Kyle entered the room. Stan stopped laughing as I looked to see Kyle. Kyle walked up to me and took me outside of Stan's room. I could tell Kyle was serious but I wasn't sure what this was all about.

"Kyle, what was that for? I was in the middle of feeding, Stan!"

Kyle just looked at me. "Kenny, what did you think you were doing?!?! Are you crazy?!?!"

"Oh, here we go the fuck again." I began. "Look, Stan would've been dead hadn't it been for me."

Kyle just crossed his arms. "Stan could've killed you too, Kenny!"

I rolled my eyes. "Um...Kyle...If you noticed that when I die, I come back. It wouldn't have mattered if I died, if my best friend needs my life to live, then I'll give it to him."

Kyle grabbed me by my jacket. "You're aiding the enemy! Kenny, let Stan--"

I threw Kyle off of me. "No, you listen! Stan has nowhere to go! You're his best friend and all of sudden it's so bad to you that you stop caring about Stan?!?! It'll take six fucking months for him to walk again and guess what, Kyle? I'm going to make sure he does walk again! I'm the one that cares! Stan is my best friend and if he needs me, I'll always be there for him!"

Kyle turned his back to me. "He cut you, Kenny! Why are you letting yourself get hurt?!?! He betrayed you too!"

I was so pissed. "Look at yourself, Kyle! Let it go! You're just as bad as Cartman for leaving Stan on his own!"

Stan glared at Kyle. "Goddamn it, Kyle! Just get out before I call security!"

Kyle stammered. "Y-you would never do that t-to me. Stan, we were best friends...W-We were super buddies..."

Stan screamed out in pain. "........Well, you stopped caring......Look, I only want...Kenny around me....Just go, please. GET OUT!"

Kyle looked at me. "Kenny.....I......I..."

I put my arm around Kyle. "You need to do a lot of thinking......If Stan was important to you, you wouldn't have left him."

I hated to yell at Kyle but he needed to hear the truth. "I can't believe I stopped caring about him. I was afraid for myself that I....didn't care about Stan anymore. Oh, I fucked up so bad, Kenny."

I hugged Kyle. "Kyle. Stan is living at my house for now. If you want him to be happy, I would visit him more."

I felt Kyle's tears on my parka. "He's so angry at me! He won't even look at me anymore, it won't work!"

I stood Kyle up. "It's up to you if this works out or not. You need to show Stan that you care, it'll lessen the pain."

Kyle gave me his flowers. "Make sure he sees this, ok? I was just too afraid that I..."

I hugged Kyle again. "Don't worry about it. I just want you to think about what you and Stan had, ok?"

Kyle walked away as I went back in Stan's room to see that he got a strong dose of pain medication. He would be knocked out pretty soon so I had to hurry up and feed him his porridge before he fell asleep on me.

I put the flowers on Stan's table as he slapped the vase on to the ground. "I don't want anything from that fucktard!" Stan was ready to sit up when I stopped him. "Damn it, Kenny! Who told him to show up?!?!"

I cleaned up the pieces and looked at Stan. "Stan, Kyle brought those for you. What the hell is your fucking problem?"

Stan just glared. "Everything is wrong!"

I sighed. "You were happy half and hour ago, what's wrong?"

"Everything is wrong!"

Stan finished his porridge as made sure he was more comfortable. "Well, you're going to go to sleep soon. The nurse will kick me out soon, ok?"

Stan felt lonely. "Can't you stay an hour longer, Kenny? Come on, please?"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, Stan. I have to go, I'll come back tomorrow if I can."

Stan wanted to convince me again but he fell asleep. I turned out his light and walked out of his room. I realized dealing with Stan was going to be hard, he would be happy for awhile then he would be angry. I guess it was the stress of the situation, I'm sure it would make anyone go crazy. Stan just needed to know someone was there.

It looked like I'd have to do some work on my room, Stan would probably choose to room with me.

* * *

**That's Chapter 3. Please R&R**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- "Falling"**

Three months later. It was Kyle and I watching Stan throwing on of the worst rages he has ever thrown in weeks. Kyle promised me he'd visit more often as I kept trying to handle Stan. We sat on my beaten up couch as Stan shook his wheel chair serving swears and so much ugliness on a platter that I had to cover my ears with cushions. He continued to curse everyone as Kyle just looked at me. I couldn't tell you how fucking degraded I felt by Stan's anger.

He said things that he'd never say and he'd keep going.

"Fuck you, Mr. McCormick! I was watching the television first! Since when do you watch it?" Stan paused then he lashed out again. "All you ever do is get drunk day in and day out at the bar, you're hardly home!"

My father didn't take well to that. "We give you our house, we give you everything and this is how you are?!?!" My father drank more of his beer. "You can take your crippled ass out and go to hell!"

I glared at my father. "DAD! You can't say that to Stan! God, since when is everything a problem?!?!?"

Stan continued cursing my father as they pointed at each other. I was getting so nervous about Stan issuing out more ugly than he should've been. The shouting got louder as Stan threw a lamp at my father who drank more beer and cursed even more at Stan. It got the point where my father went out the front door and slammed the door. Stan continued cursing and he looked at me angrily that I forgot to get his steak and salad.

"Kenny. Where the fuck is my dinner?!?!" Stan wheeled over to me. "Why are you so fucking slow?!?!"

Kyle sighed. "Stan, that's not how you ask for things...Don't yell at Kenny."

Stan didn't care. "He's so fucking slow. He's always saying I'm being mean! Well, you're an asshole Kenny! Go get my dinner before I fucking kill YOU!"

I walked my sorry self to the kitchen to see my mom crying. "Mom, please tell me you didn't burn it....Stan will tear me the fuck up."

My mom's red hair hung in her face. "I did Kenny, I did! I burned it! Please....Please tell Stan I'm sorry...I failed and I'm going to get cursed out."

I stood in the kitchen. "Stan, the food burned. I guess it's macaroni and cheese again. I'm sorry."

Stan wasn't amused. "We've had that for five days STRAIGHT! What the hell is wrong with you people? I deserve a better meal than shitty macaroni and cheese!"

"Too bad." replied Kevin. "We eat what we have."

I became silent. I just looked at Stan who was still cursing and carrying like he was actually crippled. He began cursing my older brother who close to hitting him.

"Stan! You need to be thankful!" yelled Kevin. "He's ruling you, Kenny....You're his slave!"

I looked down. "No, it can't be like that. He's my best friend, Kevin. I--"

"What best friends curses his older brother out, his family out, and treats you like shit?!?!?" Kevin looked at me. "Fuck this!"

He went to his room and slammed the door. I fell to the ground and began wailing and crying. I couldn't believe Stan was acting like this. Kyle ran to my side as he wiped my tears out of my eyes.

"Kenny." Kyle sighed. "How long are you going to go like this, dude?"

"I don't know." I replied in a dark way. "Is this what it's supposed to be like?"

"No." Kyle said it so cold. "Stan is supposed to be walking a little bit, instead he just sits around and has you do all the work."

I felt so ashamed. "I-I try but...he won't let me help him, he won't even go to physical therapy like he's supposed to."

Kyle let go of me and grabbed Stan. "How dare you treat you treat Kenny like dirt! Now, that I've been in his house enough times, he has the hardest life out of all of us! We aren't even thankful half the time that he saves our own fucking lives! Kenny took you into his house when you had nowhere to go, he paid all the debt you had off, and he saved your life when you almost died! Goddamn it, Stan! You owe Kenny more than he'll ever owe you! Stop being such a damn bitch and stop making Kenny a slave! You're acting just like the fatass himself and that makes me even more sick of you!"

I looked at Stan. "Why are you being so pathetic, Stan? All I ever wanted was for you to be happy...." I paused. "I fought so hard and you fucking hate me."

Stan wheeled his way over to me. "No! It isn't like that Kenny! Kyle is trying to turn you against me! Don't listen to--"

I grabbed Stan's hand. "This is my house! If it's not good enough, the door is there."

Stan began to panic. "Kenny, you're not going to kick me out, are you? I'll have nowhere to go and you're all I have."

I looked at the door. "Maybe I want to, maybe I don't."

Stan began shaking me. "Please don't kick me out! Please, Kenny? Please! I won't be mean to you anymore."

I didn't believe him. He'd say that and then he have an outburst for days on end. Stan looked at me in such a sad way that I felt so bad for him. I didn't want to kick him out, I just wanted to show him who was boss so he'd appreciate me better. Stan still tugged on my parka hood as I looked at him.

I was disgusted by his behavior.

I looked at Stan. "You know what, My mom is going to bathe you tonight. Not me. My mom is going to feed you, change you, and help you walk...I guess I fucking failed, right Stan? Right. You don't need me, I'm just you're slave and that's what I fucking am to you."

Stan went pissed. "I don't want Mrs. McCormick! I want....you."

I began to go to my room with Kyle. "Look, I need a break, ok? I feel such a fucking failure to you Stan. Why don't you make me feel better and stop cursing at everyone. That'll help."

My mom came over to me. "Well, they didn't call me the "Red headed Lighting" for nothing. You see, Kenny. I fought boys back when I was in school. So, Stan won't be too hard for me to handle."

Stan scoffed. "I'll give you a hard time, you bitch! You can't handle me!"

My mom got in Stan's face. "You think you're a man now, huh Stan? Ever notice when me and Stuart fight that he loses? Well, that's going to be you too. You'll be sorry when I'm finished with you! You respect my Kenny or you'll hear from me, got it?!?"

Stan's eyes widened. "........You don't scare--"

My mom wheeled Stan into the bathroom as she looked at me. "Kenny, hon. You need to be more assertive and aggressive like your mom. You'll win fights more often that way."

My mom closed the door as I heard Stan curse my mom out. Stan began screaming not because my mom was doing something to him but because she overpowered him and Stan didn't like that at all. After about fifteen minutes. Stan was in his night clothes and he smelled better, trust me he didn't bathe for two weeks because he wouldn't let anyone bathe him since he went on rage. I couldn't believe Stan.

He needed to stop ruling me, we needed to work together just like the doctor said when he released him:

_"If all he has is you, then its up to both of you to face this together. You can't go back after this. This could tear you're friendship apart and ruin both of you or you both can see it through and your friendship intensifies."_

I forgot the name the doctor but he was really smart but it always was on my mind. The doctor was right we needed to work together and we haven't been since Stan threw so many outrages at once but this time was different.

I was ready.

I walked up to Stan. "We're going to try and walk today and I rescheduled your physical therapy session for today. Stan, we need to work together. War is not going to solve all this. You need overcome this."

Stan was majorly pissed. "What makes you think I'm going to do that? I don't want--"

I grabbed Stan by his shirt. "FUCK YOU! You heard the doctor! If we don't work together then you can forget me being your friend Stan! Kyle still doesn't know if he wants to be your friend but I'll keep because I don't want to lose you or see you this way! Now, get up! We're going to try walking with you're walker! Come on, Stan!"

Stan listened to me as I helped him with the walker. We had such a dark road to be on but I was willing to and not so willing to take his shit to make sure I turned him back to the happy-go-lucky boy he was.

* * *

**That's Chapter 4. Please R&R.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- "He'll Make It, He 's Just Struggling"**

"Damn it, Kenny!" Stan threw down his walker, he was so frustrated. "I can't do this!"

I put my arm around him. "Stan, it's not going to always be easy. We just have to do as much as we can each day."

Stan looked at the ground. "Why do you always sound so hopeful? This is just too hard for me."

I couldn't believe Stan. He was giving up too easily and that needed to stop. If we were going to get through this, we had to do it together like friends. Our friendship was on the line and so was Stan's emotional state. I was going against two forces that if something screwed up both of them, we'd be fucked up for life or for years! There was no more wasting time and I had to encourage Stan as much as I could.

"Stan." I replied. "It's not easy and sometimes we have to face it. I have to face a harsh force everyday."

"You mean, death?"

"Yeah and the fact that I have an unstable life. I face it just fine, don't I?" I looked at Stan. "It doesn't matter how hard it is, there's always a way, I just wish everyone knew that."

Stan was still doubtful but he had more hope. "Ok, Kenny. I want to try on my own a little bit."

Stan began moving, he did it in a shaky way. I watched as he struggled to get his footing but he kept trying whenever he would slip or step the wrong way. Stan moved a little more and kept going, he was getting closer to me as he touched my parka. It was better than it was three weeks ago.

Stan still sort of cursed that he slipped a lot and that I was forcing and stuff but now he was recovering.

I got so excited. "See? You can do it, Stan. You're my buddy, I never lost faith in you ever."

Stan's eyes welled up with tears. "I was so mean to you...Oh, Kenny...I said so much nasty shit to you and I was so mean to Kyle....How can you say that? How can you--"

I hugged Stan. "You always looked out for me, Stan. I like you as the leader, well, I like Kyle......but...You're a great leader. I-I love you, Stan. In a friend way, not the other way, ok?"

Stan stood still for a minute. "Aw, Kenny......Why don't you talk more in the group? You should do it more and you're mom's right, you need to stand up for yourself more."

Stan was so right. I got killed too easily and bossed around some of the time. I felt the connection between Stan I grow closer. I was so happy, I could feel that Stan was reaching out to me. I could feel the chain around Stan falling off. It felt good to be a hero at that very moment, I loved being a hero since I could play that part.

I looked at Stan. "Hey, want to play Call Of Duty 2?"

Stan's eyes widened. "Yeah, dude! I didn't know you had that!"

I looked at Stan again. "Yeah, I've got Halo, I've got all kinds of games."

Stan then stopped. ".....You know, Kenny. Do you think Kyle can forgive me? "

I nodded my head. "Doesn't he always forgive you when you mess up?"

Stan stopped for a long time. It wasn't going to be so easy with Kyle after everything he saw. Kyle opened up to me and said he was so nervous to be Stan's friend. I told him that the past wasn't very important. We all have to move on someday or sometime, I didn't want Kyle to hold this against Stan for years, it would fuck their relationship up.

Stan didn't look at me. "He may not, I really fucked everything up. He's so unsure about having a friendship with me."

"All I have to say is...that it's up to you if it'll work."

Stan nodded. "I guess you're right. I have to prove it, don't I?"

"Yep." I said. "It's all up to you."

"Ummm.....Kenny?" Stan paused. "Is the debt.....you know--"

"Paid off? Yeah, it didn't take me long. It just took a month actually."

"What strings did you have to--"

"No strings." I said. "I just used you're money and worked the rest of the time."

Stan couldn't believe it. "You had to work? That's why you weren't here some of the time?"

I smiled. "Yeah. I worked two jobs actually."

Stan looked at me. "Let's see, you worked at the local stipclub and at porn house?"

My eyes went wide. "Oh my god! That's not true, I worked at Shakey's and I raised money."

Stan smiled a lot. I think he was happy that I went out of my way and that's how his debt got paid off so quickly with money left over. Stan told me I could have the money, he was kind of sick of seeing it. Stan said he saw too much at once and he got sick of it after his accident.

Stan put his hand on my heart. "You know, Kenny. You've probably got the biggest heart in the group. I just want to let you know if it happened to you, I would've done the same thing, even if it killed me."

I smiled. "Well, I can't have all the credit....I credit you too."

Stan shook his head. "Yeah but all I did was make your life worse."

I shook my head. "No. That's not true. You're working with me, aren't you?"

Stan agreed and I began to turn on the TV. It was messed up so I hit a couple times until the picture was clear. I turned on the game as Stan and I sat on the couch. Stan still felt like he owed me something but I told him not worry about it. I didn't want an award for bestest friend ever, all I wanted was Stan to be ok.

That's all I cared about. It's not about fame or who's a better friend. It's about love and friends.

The TV blacked out again as I hit it for the game to come back. "Sorry, Stan. This TV doesn't really work."

Stan didn't say anything. "It's ok, Kenny. I wish Cartman wasn't always so hard on you or everyone else, you have life hard and you always risk a lot for us."

I smiled. "Like I said, you have to be able to get through shit."


End file.
